The Break Up
by Archykinz
Summary: Elena breaks up with Stefan and begins to hang out with Damon and they fall in love. Its going to follow the show thus far but with a twist. haha. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of a few nights when I was bored and had no homework. I will be continuing it **

**into hopefully a long story. Please review because it lets me know that you are enjoying it and Im not just**

**wasting my time. And also Im on a different computer than usual so if this comes out weird Im sorry. Im **

**going to be sending my laptop to the shop soon. Hope you like! :)**"Stefan...please dont make this any harder for me." I pleaded. Pain was clearly etched across his beautiful face. However much

* * *

I loved him I had to protect my family. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy comes first in my life. Tears began to pool up in my eyes threatening

to spill over but I had to stay strong. I gave him a quick goodbye kiss and all but fled to the front door.

As my hand wrenched open the front door I heard Damon call out after me. I turned around and

saw him standing at the foot of the stairs. Just the look of his concerned face finally brought the tears

as I realized it really was over between Stefan and I. Damon's face fell into an even more worried

expression.

"Im sorry Elena. I riled Katherine up, I wasnt thinking...I didnt think..."he said sincerely.

"It doesnt matter anymore Damon. She won! Katherine won." I choked out before running

out to my car. My heart felt as though it were being ripped open repeatedly. I wrapped my arms

around myself and just cried. Everything was Katherine's fault. If it wasnt for her I would be inside

wrapped up in Stefan's warm, comforting embrace. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and checked

my face in the rearview mirror. I looked a total mess. I shook my head before speeding off down the

darkened road.

* * *

As I turned onto the road of our house I noticed the lights were all off, meaning Jeremy

wasnt back from seeing Aunt Jenna at the hospital yet. I parked in the driveway and walked up

the front steps into the house. I flipped on the front door lights so that Jeremy wouldnt trip up the

dark steps before walking upstairs to my bedroom to clean up my face. Jeremy would be too concerned

and worried if he saw me looking like this.

First, I opened the window in my room but I knew Stefan wasnt going to visit me so I shut

it back and locked it. That fact saddened me; I hadnt shut my window in months. Stefan would

always come help me fall asleep every night.

To force him from my thoughts I went to take a long hot shower. By the time I got out, 30

minutes later, I could hear Jeremy bumping around downstairs in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a red tank top and wrapped my head in the towel before

going downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Jer." I said rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Elena." he said looking up from the front page of the Mystic Falls Times.

"How is Aunt Jenna?" I asked needing an update.

"She is actually doing much better. She was in stable condition and waking up when I left. Damon

was up there earlier and compelled her forget everything that happened. She believes she fell on

the butcher knife so we need to go along with her story. Alaric is staying with her tonight so we

can get some rest." he explained.

"Damon was there?" My heart unexplainably dropped. "Yes, right before I left actually. I

told him to make her forget. Dont think he just did it I wouldnt allow it but she doesnt need to get wrapped up in vampire

drama yet." Jeremy said taking a sip of coffee.

"Youre right. I am glad Damon was there and agreed to compel her. You know how much

they dont like each other." I said.

" You know he was actually looking for you. He was thinking you would be

there at the hospital. I told him you were probably with Stefan. He said you sped off a while before."

I grimaced. "I broke up with Stefan..." I explained. "Why? Is it because of Damon?" he

frowned. " No. No. Its because of Katherine. Ive got to play by her rules to protect you and Aunt

Jenna. She wants Stefan and will hurt any one of the people I love in order to get what she wants."

I sighed.

"I swear I am going to kill Katherine myself, " he said angrily," nobody hurts my aunt,

sister, or friends."

"No Jeremy under no circumstances are you to go after her. She's too dangerous. She

could kill you." I said sternly. "Elena, if you have forgotten I have a ring that makes it where I can not

die. It worked against Damon; Im sure it will work against her." he said holding up his ring finger.

"Damon isnt as strong as Katherine. Katherine is tricky and manipulative. She could easily kill you.

Let the others handle her." I said giving him a look.

"Whatever." he said getting up from the table and walking up to his room.

* * *

I walked back upstairs to my room and took my hair out of the towel. I threw the sopping wet towel onto the

bathroom floor before retreating to my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but try as I might

I couldnt with a million thoughts racing through my head. I flipped the pillow over to the cold side in hopes that

it would help like usual but alas it didnt. After that didnt work I turned on the bedside lamp and took my diary

out of the top drawer.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish Katherine had never come back to Mystic Falls. All she has done is cause drama and heartache. _

_Tonight I broke up with Stefan. It hurt me so bad but I must do it to protect my family. Aunt Jenna is in the_

_hospital recovering from a knife wound courtesty of Katherine. Damon compelled Aunt Jenna to believe it was an accident_

_and I thank him for that. You know, lately Damon has been acting very different. Almost nice. Caring. I dont know_

_what it is but he has changed ever since the incident with Jeremy. Soon we are going after Katherine and I cant _

_wait to stake her!_

I sighed before shutting the diary and replacing it in the top drawer. Right before I turned off the light there

was a quiet rapping at my window. My heart thudded happily before I remembered...

Damon was right outside the window waiting; I unlocked it and allowed him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Im checking up on you. Seeing how you are holding up."

he said innocently.

"Oh. Well, I will be okay. I just cant sleep. Stefan is always here till I fall asleep, usually,

but now he isnt." I sighed.

"Well, I can fill in his spot if need be for tonight." he said. "Damon..." I warned.

"What? Im not going to take advantage of you Elena. You are my friend and Im just trying to help." he said.

I thought for a second and agreed. "Okay, I guess it will be fine just for tonight." i said climbing

under the sheets.

Damon was already laying there with my little teddy bear that I got from my parents. I laughed and shook

my head. Damon wrapped his arm over me and I fell into a deep sleep. It was the best sleep I had gotten

in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to rain thudding loudly on the roof and blowing into the window._ Great. Just_

_great I guess it fits the mood.._ Lightning lit up the room as thunder rumbled and shook my furniture.

I turned my head into Damon's side to block it out and whimpered.I am terrified of thunderstorms.

Damon for once didnt make a snide comment. He pulled my closer into his side and held me close.

I fell back into a deep sleep barely noticing the loud crackles of thunder outside the window.

I woke up a few hours later and saw the clock read 7 am.I ...I couldnt wait

to graduate. I climbed slowly out of bed to not disturb Damon. He looked so peaceful and human

while he slept. A smirk began to cross his face. "Elena, you really shouldnt stare. Its quite rude."

he winked sitting up in bed. I blushed realizing he had caught me staring at him. I didnt say a word

and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I stared into the mirror and shook my head. _These _

_feelings I cant be having these feelings for... Damon. They are saved up for Stefan. He is my forever._

I quickly got ready for school and entered back into my room. Damon was gone and I was

glad. My head was a jumbled mess of thoughts.

* * *

The day at school was horrible, awkward, and just plain wrong. Stefan was in every single one

of my classes and it was hard not to even acknowledge him.

At 1:00 I was aloud to leave the school so I drove to the Mystic Grill. I just needed to get away

and think for a while. My best friend, Matt, was already there working as I walked in. He waved to me and I gave

him a small smile before grabbing a booth near the back. I rested my head on my arm and just kept it there.

"Elena, whats wrong?" asked Matt walking up, "Are you sick?"

"No no. Stefan and I broke up..."I sighed. "What? Why. "he asked sitting down,"No sorry

Im being nosy. I am so sorry Elena and Im here if you need to talk." he said giving me a smile.

"Thanks ." I said returning the smile.

"Anytime. You were there for me after Caroline and I split. And Im here for you now that

you and Stefan split." he said picking up his bucket of dirty dishes.

As he walked away I watched him until he disappeared behind the swinging doors.

_I am so lucky to have such amazing friends.._

I waited until 3:00 before venturing back out. I decided to visit Jenna in the hospital. I pulled into the

nearly full parking lot and walked up to the recovery level. The ladies around the central working area all

looked up. "Oh you again." one said in distain. I gave her a weird look. I glanced down the left hallway

and saw Alaric walking my way. I met him halfway to talk to him in private. "Hey, hows she doing?" I asked concerned.

"She's awake now. But Elena, Katherine was here earlier you need to be careful. Shes very upset right

now." he warned. "So thats what is up with those nurses. And dont worry Im following her rules from now

on. I broke it off with Stefan." I said.

"Elena..Im so sorry. Come here." I accepted his hug because I need comfort; I was broken on the inside.

Before the tears would come I pulled away.

"Im going to see Jenna. What room number? I dont want to start a nurse riot." I joked.

"Room 313. I was just going to get a cup of coffee. I havent slept in hours." said Alaric continuing down the

hallway past me to the cafeteria.

I walked down the hall way till I reached room 313 and knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Damon. "D-Damon? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Im feeling a hint of deja vu with that question. But I was called down here incase Katherine came

back." he explained.

"And how do you know Im not her?" I asked pointedly. "I have learned to listen for a heartbeat."

he replied matter of factly.

"Oh. Well, I feel dumb." I sighed. "Dont be, Now stop talking out here and come inside. Your

aunt has been dying to see you all day." he said grabbing my hand gently and pulling me inside.

My heart jumped at just his touch. Damon acted as though he didnt notice and led me farther into the room.

Aunt Jenna's face immediately lit up. "Elena!" she cried leaning up to give me a hug.

"Im sorry I didnt come back last night but I had some important business to take care of." I said accepting

her hug.

"The doctors said I will be fine now. Stupid clumsy me fell on the butcher knife!" she sighed shaking

her head. I looked down at the bandage wrapped around her middle where hours earlier she had willingly

stabbed herself after being compelled by Katherine. I cringed.

_All my fault. She is here and its all my fault.. _I whispered below my breath. I sat down on the couch by the

window and relaxed and talked to Jenna about everything that had happened since the accident.

Around 8:00 I told her I had to go. I kissed her on the cheek goodnight and left. Damon followed in

behind me. "Wha-" I began. "Alaric can handle it now. He has some vervain darts and stakes that he went

home to pick up," he replied, "now Im taking you home and protecting you. You really do not need to be

home alone with Katherine on the lose now that she can come into your house." I agreed and we walked to

the parking lot together. We pulled up to my dark house 10 minutes later. I opened the door to get out but

Damon stopped me. "Wait, I need to say something," he waited and then continued," I heard you in the

hospital room earlier. And that was not your fault Elena. Katherine...is just a crazy phychotic vampire who

has lost her mind over the past 500+ years. Im sorry that your family was brought into this." he said.

"Damon, if I had just obeyed her rules Jenna wouldnt be in that hospital room." I replied.

"No, really if its anyones fault. Its mine. I killed her precious fleabag." he said discusted. "Fine, its both

of our faults."I decided.

I got out of the car and walked inside with Damon at my side. I walked toward the fridge and Damon grabbed

me a glass from the cupboard. "Thanks." I said giving him a warm smile.

Really it felt weird with Damon being so friendly to me all of a sudden. Im used to the snide snarky comments

and the flirty little eye thing he always did.

I filled the glass with sweet tea and sipped at it while watching Damon across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's POV

I grabbed my lightweight jacket from the back of my chair as I headed to the door. I stopped to

look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good. My motto was "Always look good no matter

what." I heard mom talking downstairs in the kitchen on her work radio to one of the cops. I tiptoed

down the stairs and I almost made it out the front door but mom looked up. "Mark, I will have to call you

back." she said hanging up. I cringed and turned around to face her.

"Caroline, where are you going young lady?" Mom asked from the kitchen door.

"To get a bite to eat." I replied annoyed. Mom looked at me in pure shock.

"Oh my God, Mom, Ive told you time and time again Im a vegetarian. I eat animals, not people!" I

sighed. "Right, Right. Is that such a good idea this late at night though?"

"Would you rather keep me here in the house with you when Im starving?" I asked in a creepily

nice way just to freak her out.

"No.."she whimpered. "Mom Im not going to hurt you; you are family. If anything Im going to protect

you because believe it or not I love you and dont want to lose you yet." I said walking out the door.

I ran off towards the woods where Stefan told me I could feed. I found a squirrel eating an

acorn and I sucked it dry._ Poor thing didnt know what was coming.._ I tossed the squirrel aside

and headed for the Boarding House to talk to Stefan.

I walked on in as the door was always open to me now that I was a vampire. "Stefan!" I yelled. When he didnt

answer I followed his familiar scent to the living room. He was flopped out on the couch with a

scotch glass in his hand. He sat up when he saw me enter to allow me to sit down.

"Stefan, what is wrong with you. You never drink." I said frowning. "Elena..she broke up

with me because of Katherine."he choked out. My heart dropped, they actually ended it?

"She almost killed Jenna." he explained. I sat stunned. "Well, then we need to kill her!" I said getting

up from the couch. "What?"he asked confused. "We are going to kill Katherine so Elena and you live

happily ever after." I replied.

"When?How?" he asked suddenly interested. "Masquerade Ball at the Lockwoods; we are going

to get Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, and Damon to help also."I said letting my thoughts go crazy.

"I love the way you think Caroline Forbes!I will have Elena back in no time!" he grinned.

_I had bonded with Stefan since I had been turned into a vampire, but no matter how much I _

_wanted Stefan to myself he belonged to Elena._ So I just smiled and agreed.

* * *

Elena's POV

As I sipped on the sweet tea, Damon jumped up to sit on the counter. For some odd reason I found that

very amusing and laughed. He grabbed the newspaper laying beside him and read the front page aloud.

" Two Hikers Found Dead in Mystic Falls. Aww how sad. And this girl had so much going for her."

he said sarcastically.

"Damon..." I said in a warning joking like manner. "What? You know it wasnt me," he winked," Ive been with you

plus I dont want to be locked up again. It isnt that fun down there. Rather boring and painful."

"Glad you learned your lesson." I smiled.

I watched him sitting there on the table; he was so different from a year ago when he first came

to Mystic Falls. His humanity was nearly back. But he looked exactly the same with his beautiful

deep blue eyes and amazing dark hair. I shook the vision from my mind and walked over to him.

"Want to watch a movie? I need something to get my mind off things." I said. "Yeah, definitely.

What do you want to watch?" asked Damon jumping from the counter.

"I was thinking 30 Days of Night or Silent Hill." I replied holding both up in front of Damon as he

went to sit on the couch.

"Feeling in the horror movie mood I see. Let's go with...Silent Hill! Its all bloody,gory, and twisted just

like I like it." he said popping it into the DVD player.

We settled into the couch and began to watch it as the credits came up. Near the end when the cop was being burned

at the stake for helping the demon, Damon blurted out,"I really wish I could do that to Katherine. It

would make my life complete. Finally have her gone from my life." he grumbled.

"Damon." I pushed his arm but inside I honestly wished the same demise for her.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope all of you are enjoying this. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts for the story. I would like**

**to get reviews for some feedback on what you think about it. I dont care if its bad or good because I may need to **

**improve on different things. Well, hope you enjoy and I will update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

I didn't want Damon to leave me yet. I needed him; when he was gone I was so depressed and all

the thoughts of the break up came rushing back. He made my happy when I should be sad.

"Let's watch 30 Days of Night also. How about it?"he suggested.

"For sure. Im in the mood for another movie." I smiled.

This movie was more intense than the first and I jumped and yelled and screamed throughout

it. Damon put his arm around me, and I melted into his side and lay my head on his shoulder.

The movie went quieter at one part and I strained to hear it better when suddenly a vampire

crashed through their kitchen window with a loud BANG. I screamed and covered my eyes. My heart

hammered in my chest. "Elena, are you going to be okay?" Damon asked hearing my irregular heart

beat. "Yeah, yeah I will be fine."I replied laying my head back on his shoulder. I could see a slight

smile form on his lips but I ignored it and went back to focusing on the movie.

It was over way too soon for my liking. "I need to go home and feed. If you want I will come

back later tonight." he offered. "Please do." I answered. "Okay, I will see you later tonight then."

he walking out the front door. I could swear I saw a smile right before the door shut.

I immediately ran upstairs to my room to grab my diary as the door latch clicked. I needed to vent my feelings

into it and get them all off my chest.

_Dear Diary, _

_I dont know what has come over me all of a sudden! I have always thought of Damon as just a really_

_good friend, someone who will always be there when I need him, you know? But lately that has changed._

_I know him better now since I broke up with Stefan. He was there for me and I am beginning_

_to have these feelings for him. I think I love him. No, I know I love him. So much, but I know the _

_feelings arent mutual and to be honest it's tearing me apart inside. I thought it would always be _

_Stefan but Ive changed over the past few months and it's slightly driven us apart. I was happy but_

_I felt like I needed more.I dont know I have probably gone insane but I just had to get it out._

_-Elena._

I smiled as I read the truth that I had so long tried to deny. He would probably never know but the

truth was written. I closed the book and lay it on my bed side table before going to get in the shower.

* * *

DAMON'S POV

I walked into the boarding house as Caroline was leaving. "Talk to you later, Barbie." I said walking

right past her into the living room where Stefan was. "Hello, brother."I said while pouring a glass of

scotch.

"Damon, where have you been?" Stefan asked. "Watching movies with Elena. She's quite

a wreck now that you two split, just been there to console her." I said trying to antagonize him.

"She wont be that way for too much longer. Im going to get Elena back." he said determindly.

"And do tell me, How do you propose to do that?"I asked. " We are going to kill Katherine at the

Masquerade Ball." he said simply.

If I had a heart it wouldve dropped. I wouldnt be able to stand seeing Elena being back

in the arms of my little brother. "Well, good luck with that." I said acting indifferently.

I walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag with A positive written on the front. I

sucked it dry; my veins were instantly warmed and I felt more intergized.

I couldnt take another moment in the house with Stefan and his ingenius plan to get Elena back

so I went right back to Elena's house. When I got there she was shutting her diary with a smile

on her face, and then she disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started so I jumped

through the window and grabbed the diary from the table.

She would kill me if she knew I was reading her personal thoughts. I wasnt one to snoop

or pry in other peoples lives, but I had to know what had made that beautiful smile appear on her face

for the first time in days.

I flipped open the book to the last written page and began to read. My jaw dropped in

pure shock. She loves me? I just couldnt believe it. Wait, she doesnt think its mutual...?

_Oh Elena if you only knew..._ Is this a joke; some sort of dream? I looked back and the words were

still there.

The shower turned off so I quickly replaced it exactly where I found it and lay down on the bed.

I grabbed up her old teddy bear and hugged it to my chest as I thought of what could be.

Soon Elena came out into her room in some purple shorts and a white tanktop. "Nice PJ's." I

complimented. "Hey, youre back." she said smiling."Obviously." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes before getting into the bed. I couldnt give away that I knew anything.

She snuggled up to me after she turned off the lamp, and I held her close to me.

This was one of the happiest moments in my entire existence and I fell asleep with an

actual smile on my face.

* * *

**Okay, so this is chapter 4! I do not own any of these characters even though I wished I had Damon **

**for myself. haha. Please review and I thank all of you who have reviewed. They make me smile and **

**let me know you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think thus far. Am I moving too fast,**

**too slow, is there anything that you would want to happen between any of the characters, any characters**

**you wish me to add? ETC. just let me know. :) Hope you like thus far.**

**-Britany **


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

The next day was Saturday so I slept until 12. I woke up and saw Damon was still there lying beside

me and it made me happy. He began to stir as I moved around my room. I giggled as he sat up.

He was styling a major case of bed head, but it actually looked kind of good on him.

"You have bed head hair." I pointed out. "You like?" he asked.

"It looks very...sutable on you." I decided. "Well then I should wear it like this more often!" he said.

"Oh dear God no. I like it the normal way you always have it, "I replied opening the window to let

air into the room,"its way too hot in here."

"Oh, Im sorry. I can leave."he did his flirty little eye thing and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Damon." I said shaking my head but I couldnt help but smile.

"I really do have to go though. Tonight is the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood's and Stefan is

going to need some major help. Wait are you going?"he asked getting up from the bed.

To be honest I had completely forgotten about the Masquerade Ball.

"Uhm I dont know. Stefan will be there and I was supposed to go with him." I replied.

"You dont have to be around him. You can go with me." he said. "Well, okay, as long as

I am not involved with you helping Stefan in any way. What does he need help with anyways?" I

asked.

"He has this crazy notion that he is going to kill Katherine. Which is impossible, he is

just going to get himself killed." "He has completely lost it." I shook my head. "He is going to

do whatever it takes to get you back." he replied. Was that a slightly bitter tone?

"Well, killing her is going to be nigh well impossible...whatever. Yeah I will go with you." I smiled.

He grinned. "Okay, I will be back for you by 6:30."he said. I turned around and he was gone. I sighed.

* * *

Big long day with nothing to do. I grabbed my cell phone from the dresser and called Bonnie. It

rang at least seven times before she finally answered. She sounded out of breath. "Hey, sorry girl

I just ran up here to the phone. I was downstairs in the kitchen." she said. "Hey, its fine. You want

to come over and get ready for the Masquerade Ball?" I asked. "You are still going? she wondered.

"Yes, um, Damon asked me to go..as friends you know. I need to uh get out of the house. Oh right

I was going to ask if you are you going to be helping with the Kat killing mission?" I asked.

"Really...you are going with Damon? And yeah Stefan needs me to put a spell on the room so she

cant get out." she replied. "Its not like Im with Stefan right now, Bonnie. Damon asked. I said yes."

"Okay, well Stefan is doing this for you so, you know..." she trailed off.

"Bonnie are you coming or not?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes,yes I will be over soon." she sighed. "Thanks." I said hanging up the phone.

I threw it on my bedspread and crossed the room to my closet. I looked at my dress that I had bought

weeks ago for the occasion. It was a simple silk emerald green dress that reached the floor with a silver

accent jewel near the top. It was just right for the occasion and I couldnt wait to put it on.

Bonnie arrived an hour later with her dress, mask, makeup bag, and curling iron.

"Let's get started now, this is gvoing to take awhile for the both of us and I need to leave by 5:30 to help

Stefan and Caroline."

It was nice bonding with Bonnie after not seeing her for so long. We did each others hair and

nails while talking about the old day when things weren't as complicated. We each applied our own

makeup just how we like it. I looked in the mirror at myself. "Bonnie, I have had so much fun getting

ready with you," I told her," gave us time to just hang out like old times."

"Yeah I know I had a blast." she smiled while zipping her leopard printed dress gown.

I helped her gather up all of her stuff and walked her to the front door. "I will see you later at the ball."

I yelled waving as she pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Okay, I have an hour to waste. My hair is fixed, nails done, makeup perfected.. I guess I will

get a bite to eat. I went to the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and saw Jeremy in

his suit. "Are you going to the ball too?" I asked. "Yeah. I need to get out and socialize. I have this

feeling I need to." he said buttoning his sleeves. "Oh okay. I'm glad, I will see you there." I said

making the sandwich. Once I finished making it I carried it upstairs to eat in my room.

My stomach was in tight little knots. I was starting to wonder if going was such a good idea.

I brushed my teeth quickly and reapplied the lip gloss. The clock read 6:20. I was shocked the time

had passed so quickly!

I jumped into my dress and zipped it up the side, grabbed the mask, and headed downstairs.

Immediately the doorbell rang and Damon walked in. He was looking so handsome in his sharp black

suit. Even better than he looked during the Founder's Day Pagaent Dance, if that was even possible.

He stood there looking at me. "Elena, you look absolutely stunning." he said. "Thanks! You

look mighty handsome tonight." I complimented back.

I locked the door behind me and walked with him down the sidewalk to his car. He opened

the door and helped me into his blue Camero. Then we zoomed off into the night toward the Lockwood

Mansion.

* * *

**Okay, there is Chapter 5. It kind of had no point to it really in my opinion but I kind of needed it for next chapter.**

**All the events of the Masquerade Ball are coming up. **

**Please review. They make me very happy and if you want anything to happen soon in the story just let me know. **

**I love getting different ideas from people and morphing them into a story. ** :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry It has taken me so long to update. Ive had test week. Then I went to the Alabama football game. Then there **

**was thanksgiving. Ive been working on writing this for a while though. I will update sooner next time. I hope you enjoy this**

**and please REVIEW. I love them and they make me continue to write. :D**

**-Britany**

* * *

We pulled up to the Lockwood mansion and parked in the circle drive in the last parking

spot available. The lights danced over the yard as we strolled toward the front door. Voices were

heard from the inside and music was playing but the front yard was vacant of any partiers.

Mrs. Lockwood shook our hands welcoming us into her home.

"Hello Elena. Damon." Tyler said as we passed by him.

"Hi Tyler. Looks like an amazing party." I said looking at the people dancing and talking.

Damon led me off to the far corner where the drinks were being served and handed me a drink.

"That kid really gets on my nerves." he said irritated. "Damon. He didnt do anything to you. Can you

be nice tonight, please?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure. I will try. Doubt it though." he smirked. "Ugh! Damon." I sighed in frustration.

"Come on Elena lets grab a bite to eat and sit and visit with these nice people." Damon

said holding out his hand to lead me. I took his hand and continued out the back door. I grabbed

a plate of finger foods and sat down beside Damon. People came up to us and talked and

complimented our attire.

"Im having so much fun tonight." I said smiling," Im glad I decided

to come with you because otherwise I would be stuck at home watching TV."

"Im glad you came too. How about we go on a walk?" Damon suggested.

"Id love too." I replied walking beside him.

We walked off down the pathway to the lakeside. It was a beautiful night. The moon shown

brightly down reflecting off the lake. The cattails were swaying in the breeze, the frogs

were croaking, and the crickets were chirping out a little tune.

"Have they completed their plans of killing Katherine yet?" I asked looking back over

to the house.

"They are in the process but it seems to actually be working!" he said shocked.

"Really?" I asked. "Yeah, Caroline just tricked her into the spelled room. She isnt dead but

trapped with Stefan who has all the stakes. It wont be long now."he said listening closely.

"Im worried about my friends, Damon. One wrong move and they all die." I sighed.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to him into a comforting embrace.

"Everyone is going to be fine. Nobody will get hurt if I can help it." he leaned down to kiss

my forehead, but at the last second I moved my head up and actually kissed him.

Damon pulled away and looked at me unsure. I blushed.

"Im sorry..." I apologized turning away from him in embarrassment. But he pulled me back

facing him and kissed me again. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever received. It was

so filled with passion and love and completeness.

One of those kisses that is engraved in your mind forever. If someone ever told me last year that I

would ever kiss Damon I would have called them crazy and laughed in their face. But things had

changed; he had changed. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

I wanted to remember this moment with him forever. His face was for once not guarded, instead,

it was just filled with love.

Suddenly, I doubled over as a pain ran up and down my left arm. Shock showed on both

our faces as blood gushed from my arm. I fell over limp into his body as the pain continued

except from my side this time.

It was as if I were on fire..a neverending fire. Jeremy appeared at my side and took my hand.

"Elena! Elena! Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. "Jeremy this is no time to ask that.

Hurry and tell Stefan that he is going to kill Elena if he doesnt stop staking Katherine. I shouldve

known that she would be ready.."he said urgently.

I noticed I was lying on a picnic table and tried to sit up. I whimpered and lay back down.

I was covered in blood, if I was seen again by the party they would freak out. I grabbed for Damon's

hand and held it tightly. "Im sorry.." I said.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"Being here is probably tempting you." I replied pointing out the blood.

"Elena, I would never hurt you. Im controlling the hunger quite well. Luckily I ate right before we came."

he said squeezing my hand.

The pain was slowly easing away and I was more conscious of my surroundings.

"What happened to me?" I asked. "Apparently Katherine knew we were planning to kill her and got a

witch to place a spell on you so if we killed her you would die too." he said. I looked at him to see

if he was kidding.

"Well, Dang. She is smart!" I said. "Yeah she is so cunning..." said Damon," When the spell

is off I am going to kill her with my bare hands!" he threated.

"Damon dont try to be the hero..I dont want you hurt." I said sitting up and hugging him.

The wounds were completely healed by now. All that was left was the blood covering her dress.

Jeremy came running out of the house back toward us. "I told him, Damon. He is so

conflicted right now. You should go help and I will stay with Elena. Bonnie and her cousin,Lucy,

just did some spell and tricked Katherine. Bonnie was amazing! All I know is that Katherine

is unconscious and the spell is off Elena." Jeremy said sitting beside me.

I watched Damon as he disappeared into the house, worry was etched across my face.

"So you and Damon huh? I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." Jeremy said.

"Figure what out? We just came as friends." I replied innocently.

"Figure out that you two are perfect for each other. You are soulmates, Elena. Everyone can see it.

Stop being in denial and stop lying to yourself. I want to see you happy and for you to stop

covering up your feelings." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jer. Honestly, I do like him. A lot actually. But it will hurt Stefan.. They make everything

so complicated." I sighed.

"Do what makes you happy. Stefan can get over it." he said grinning.

"Thanks. I love you."I said hugging him tightly.

"It is what Im here for, and I love you too." he smiled.

* * *

**Okay so thats what I have thus far! Hope you liked and let me know if you want me to add **

**anything to it because I do like your opinions. Helps me improve my writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After sitting there for a while in silence we noticed Bonnie hurrying out toward us. "It's all over. Stefan and Damon have taken Katherine to the tomb to be sealed. She is no longer a threat." she said smiling.

It felt like a burdened load had been taken from my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't realize I had been holding in as I saw her crossing the yard. It felt great: no more Katherine. There would be no more hurting my family

and friends. I felt a slight smile creep across my face. "I'm in charge of getting you and Jeremy home safely. Stefan will be by later to check on you, Elena." she continued.

"What?" I asked. " Stefan..He is going to be by later." Bonnie said.

"Oh okay sorry." I said. She gave me a strange look.

We walked out to the parking lot and jumped into Bonnie's car. So many things had happened over the past few hours; it was mind boggling. I felt like in a fog trying to understand everything, I wasn't paying attention to anything. I vaguely heard Jeremy and Bonnie in the front seat talking about the moonstone.

We pulled up to the house minutes later and I got out and followed Bonnie and Jeremy inside.

I immediately went upstairs to my bedroom and took off the bloody dress. It would have to be thrown away. I sighed and grabbed up some clothes before heading to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water as hot as I could stand it. I jumped in quickly and let the water loosen up my tense muscles. I had so many things on my mind. How I could tell Stefan I didn't want him back. How I wanted to tell Damon I loved him so much it hurt me. After a while the hot water faded away leaving me standing in cool water. I shivered and got out. Quickly, I got dressed in my purple pajama pants and a hot pink tank top. I wrung all the excess water from my hair before venturing back into my room. I sat on my bed waiting.

A few minutes later Stefan appeared in my room. I gave him a slight smile and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay." he said pulling me close to him. Usually, I would find it comforting but it just felt weird. "I'm glad you're okay too. Katherine could have killed you." I sighed. "Anything to get you back into my arms." he said. _Ugh… why was he torturing me like this? _"Stefan..this doesn't change anything. My family could still be in trouble." I managed to say. He pulled away from my hug and looked at me. "What? Are you serious?" he said confused. "Yes, Stefan, I just can't do this anymore." I said.

He looked at me with extreme hurt covering his face. I felt horrible. Then he was gone. My room was empty again but his face was going to haunt me all night long.

I felt the tears building up threatening to let loose. I felt so guilty. _You didn't take Stefan back because you love Damon._ The truth continued to ring throughout my head. I lay sprawled out on the bed and cried freely into my pillows so nobody could hear me. I just deserved to be alone.

I felt arms envelope me until I was being held. I cried into his shoulder and held on to him as tight as I could. I couldn't lose Damon. "Shhh. Shh. It will be okay." he promised. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you so much for everything Damon. I'm serious. If I had lost your friendship I don't know what I would have done." I said.

"I will always be here for you Elena. And don't you forget that." he said. I gave him a small smile. "You okay now?" he wondered wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Yeah, I will be fine. I just can't believe I did that to Stefan.." I sighed. "I met him at the house before I came over here. He was quite a mess. But he understands he just wants you happy." Damon assured me.

"I feel like a horrible person though. I feel just like Katherine…" I sighed.

"You are nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing like Katherine." He articulated.

I took a deep breath and knew that he was telling the truth but everything lately was just so overwhelming and I felt just like her.

I went to the bathroom to clean the mascara from my face before going back into the room with Damon. "Nice Pj's." he complimented as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh these old things?" I joked.

"Yes, those old things." he smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Elena, I've got something I have to tell you." Damon said seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing at all, quite the opposite, I just have to get something off my chest." He said.

I stood there in shock and awe waiting for him to continue.

" Elena, for a while now I have… No no that's not good.. okay here goes I will just come out and say it. Elena…I love you." He confessed, "So much I just can't stand you not knowing, but I can't be hurt again, especially by you."

"Damon, I love you too." I admitted with a shy smile," and I promise I will never ever hurt you. I can't lose you."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. All thoughts of Stefan and earlier flew from my mind. All that mattered was that moment. The moment that included Damon and I. Nothing else mattered. I was the happiest I had been in months.

"Stay with me tonight Damon? Please?" I asked.

"I would love to stay with you." he said climbing into the bed pulling me close to him.

Stefan's POV (earlier)

If I had a heart it would be broken into many pieces. I just couldn't believe it. After everything I had done tonight to help get back Elena…and it was all a waste. I slammed the boarding house door angrily, and went to the living room. I needed a drink. I poured a glass of scotch from Damon's stash and flopped on the couch. All the past memories with Elena flooded my mind, and I drank as much as I could till the pain was numbed.

"Hello Brother." said Damon as he ambled down the stairs.

"Don't talk to me right now Damon." I said," I am not in the mood to hear your snide little comments."

Damon looked at me and sat down. "What in the world is going on?" he asked.

"Elena permanently ended it with me tonight. I thought, you know, that she actually loved me but I guess I was wrong." I said bitterly.

"She does love you, Stefan. But she has changed over the past year and she needs more." Damon explained.

"She loves you doesn't she.." I realized, " I should've known.." I sighed.

"I am sorry Stef. I can't help how she feels about me." Damon said.

"I know. All I want is for her to be happy, and if that means she's with..you, then I am okay with that. But if I hear even once that you have hurt her in any way. I will hurt you sooo much worse." I threatened.

"I hear you little brother. Don't worry I will take really good care of her." Damon assured.

"I know you will. Now leave me alone to brood and wallow in depression." I said.

I turned away and soon after the front door slammed shut.

_Great, just great, my brother and my ex-girlfriend. This is just great._

I drank and drank until I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**SOOO, what do you think? I hope all of you are enjoying my story. :) Thank you for all of your reviews thus far. Please review.**

**oooo who loved Thursday's episode? There was so many Delena moments and it made me so excited. Cant wait for next weeks episode. xD**


End file.
